callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SitRep
SitRep is a Tier 3 perk appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 SitRep is unlocked at Level 37 (1st Lieutenant). It replaces Bomb Squad, as seen on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War and is succeeded in Call of Duty: Black Ops by the Hacker perk. Enemy equipment will appear filled with a bright crimson color which shimmers to catch the eye. This allows the player to avoid the equipment altogether, or remove it from play, preventing any kills being gained by the explosives. The effect is visible through all walls and solid objects regardless of distance. Furthermore, red tracers can be seen on enemy bullets and grenades; this is especially useful for noticing incoming fragmentation grenades, which may roll some distance before exploding. This perk is also useful in team games, allowing the user to hunt out explosives, preventing deaths by players without this perk and relay positions of explosives, effectively giving the position of enemies away. The Pro version makes enemy footsteps four times louder and makes the player and their teammates' footsteps four times quieter, allowing the player to better distinguish enemy movements, and from much further away than normal. This can be particularly useful for Snipers, allowing them to locate targets approaching from all directions and giving enough time to switch to a secondary weapon. The player can also distinguish the surface the enemy player is walking on by sound effect given by the footsteps, giving an even more specific location of an incoming enemy. However, this effect is negated by Ninja Pro, as a Ninja Pro user's footsteps will be at a normal volume. The Pro version is unlocked after destroying 120 pieces of enemy equipment, meaning explosives (Claymores or C4) or Tactical Insertions. Note that getting killed by or tripping (Claymores) the enemy's equipment without taking damage or blocking it with a Riot Shield does not count towards the number of enemy equipment destroyed for the Pro version. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 SitRep was seen as an unlockable perk in Survival Mode. It maintains the same perk icon design from Modern Warfare 2, although this could just be a placeholder. SitRep is also seen in the new Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer trailer as an third tier perk. SitRep functions in the same way as Modern Warfare 2, with enemy explosives flashing red. The pro effect magnifies the sounds of enemy footsteps, just as in Modern Warfare 2, cancelling out the effect of Ninja Pro.402 on twitter: Yes. SitRep Pro cancels Dead Silence. Perk unlocks in Survival Mode.png|SitRep in MW3. Sitrep MW3 CreateAClass.png|SitRep and its Pro variant in Modern Warfare 3's Create a Class Trivia General * SitRep is a shortening of the phrase "Situational Report", a term for a brief report of battlefield conditions. * Many players are disoriented by the Pro version of this perk as enemies all seem closer. This makes this perk difficult to switch to without some practice. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' * Some players consider SitRep Pro: VI to be the hardest perk challenge to unlock. For this, the player must destroy 750 enemy claymore/C4/tactical insertions. * Infinity Ward did state that while SitRep Pro does not cancel out Ninja Pro, footsteps under Ninja Pro are made slightly louder. This effect, however, is not entirely practical as in order to properly hear someone with Ninja Pro approaching it almost needs to be dead silent on the battlefield. * SitRep can be especially useful when attempting the "How the?" challenge. * If SitRep is used, and a round ends, the player can still see enemy equipment as the score is being shown. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *SitRep is the only perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 to remain completely unchanged from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks